Things always take a turn for the worst
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: Note this summary has been edited for all audiences You BLEEP with your shrink! He yelled so loud that everyone in the house heard him...
1. Chapter 1

**Things always take a turn for the worst Rated M for later chapters Genre: Comedy, Romance and maybe a fantasy/drama Pairing: Haru and another character Summary: Haru has been depressed for the last week or so (about Rin) he spends his days in Kyo's room sulking. One day Kyo confronts him, from that day on Haru's life is completely and totally different… **

**(A/N) Okey Dokey Pokey this story is probably gonna be updated rarely sorry for those who like it, it was kinda made it as something to do on the side, but depending on those who like it, then it might be updated more! so lets get to it…. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** The Dumb Idea**

Haru sat on Kyo's bed. This was the third day he had been there. Haru hadn't left Kyo's bedroom for anything, not for the bathroom, or food. The only time he would talk was well, umm, never mind he never really did talk.

Haru head the door opening, it was Kyo he just knew it.

"Get the hell up!" Kyo yelled and Haru locked his gaze on him, he tilted his head a little, too. "You have some major issues you know that right?" Kyo was still yelling at him, yet Haru just stared at him. "Ugh…." Kyo sat down on his bed.

"Kyo…" Haru's voice was quiet and filled with sorrow; it was so quiet that Kyo could barely here him.

"Haru, I just don't know what to tell you." Kyo's voice was now calm.

"Kyo can I…I…" Haru was blushing slightly. Kyo gave him a weird look, "can I have a hug?" 

"Umm…" Haru looked so sad and just eh way he asked, Kyo couldn't deny him. "Yea." Haru sprung up out of his spot on the bed and gave Kyo a passionate hug. Kyo hugged back, he rested his head on Haru's which was rested on his chest. "Hey Haru I got an idea, why don't you go to a psychiatrist?" Haru didn't respond, "Dumb idea, yea I know."

* * *

**(A/N) So what do you think?? Is it any good?? So it sorta seems like the pariting is Haru and Kyo but I'll tell you now that it ain't!! HeeHee Bwahahahaha. anyways, if you read this please review!! doesn't matter if you liked it ornot just tell me and umm I want critisim, please I want to get better at writing! please and thank you!!**

**Haru'srooster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things always take a turn for the worst**

(A/N) I'm back, so did you miss me? Okay so I need to tell you now that I am always constantly writing some fic, then eventually posting, heehee like I have through chapter four of You only live once done it just needs to be typed!! anyways, I'll try to do that asap! I am also in a sticky situation where, I have a ton of fanfics going, I have My Angel and You only live once, I also have one that my friend is currently working on it b/c we are doing it together, that one will be on the site as soon as she is done w/ it but the first chapter is extremely long! Okay now that you know all that stuff lets go on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket

**Chapter 2**

**The First Session**

Kyo woke up on the floor. _Where the hell am I?_ Kyo thought. _This isn't the couch that's for sure._ He looked around and then realized that it was his own room, he hadn't slept in there for a week, but when he looked around he didn't see the reason why, Haru was gone!! Kyo quickly jumped up and looked at his alarm clock. It was noon. _What the fuck? Where is Haru? Why didn't anyone wake me up, when did I fall asleep?_ Thoughts constantly ran through his head. Kyo opened the door and ran down the stairs. He looked around but didn't see anyone. When he arrived in the kitchen he found a note on the refrigerator door.

_Dear Kyo-kun,,_

_Shigure went out to meet to meet Hatori, something _

_about he needed help with an idea for his new book._

_Yuki-kun went out to lunch with the student council_

_members. And I went out with Uo-chan to help her _

_pick out a present for her father's birthday, food is _

_in the refrigerator with your name on it! Enjoy!!_

_Love,_

_ Tohru_

"Huh! But this doesn't tell me anything about Haru!" Kyo looked around and then he walked into the living room and sat down the couch, "sigh, I might as well watch some television while I wait" Kyo said out loud as if someone was sitting next to him, but off course there wasn't.

Meanwhile….

Haru had been sitting in the waiting room all morning even though his appointment wasn't until 12:30. It was currently 12:05. "Sigh…" _I can't take it anymore next time some girl comes over here and asks me what my problem is or why I'm here I am seriously going to turn black!_

"Hatsuharu, Hatsuharu Sohma…" The nurse at the door called, Haru looked up and realized that she was calling him. Haru stood up and walked over to the nurse.

"That's me," he mumbled

"Umm, okay then, right this way." The nurse led him down a really long hallway, there were doors on both sides of him all the down the hallway. Finally they arrived at the end of the hallway and the door on the left was the one he was directed into. "The doctor will be in shortly." With that she shut the door and left Haru alone.

After several minutes Haru said aloud to himself, "I sure hope Kyo was right."

"Who's Kyo?" Haru nearly jumped out of his seat. The lady laughed a little, "sorry I scared you, I'm the doctor." She had a huge smile on her face.

"Umm, hi, uh, Kyo is my cousin." Haru said blushing.

"You actually answered, most of my patients are extremely quiet and it takes them a long time to open up." She sat down in a chair at a table.

"Well I came here wanting to talk."

"That's good, I love to talk, that's one of the reasons I became a shrink! Come have a seat, anywhere!" Haru sat down at the table across form here.

"Can I ask a question" Haru said

"Well of course you can, I never get asked questions I'm so excited!"

"Okay well now I have two, why don't you ever get asked questions and why are you telling me so much about you?"

"I never get asked questions because people think that when you go see a psychiatrist that you are only there to answer questions. And I am telling you a lot about me because I figure that if your getting ready to dump your life story out on someone that you might want to know some stuff about the person, at least I would!" She smiled again.

Haru smiled, "well I guess that makes sense. So does that mean that I can ask you any question I want?"

"That is yes, except there is a catch, you have to be prepared for me to ask you back, so if you don't want me to ask you…"

"Then I don't ask from the beginning." Haru finished.

"Exactly!"

"So how old are you?" Haru asked curiously.

"Your not gonna believe me when I tell you, but I am nineteen." She said casually.

"Nineteen? How?" Haru had a dying to know look in his eyes.

"Well since you want to know I'll tell you, I skipped some grades in elementary school, then from elementary school I went straight to high school, then at eleven I graduated and then I went to college for seven years. So that means that I have been in the actual service for almost 2 years! So does that answer how?" She was now only wearing a calm face, but her eyes were smiling. Haru just stared at her for a minute. "Speak your mind." She said.

"You're beautiful and smart…"

"Why thank you!"

"Did I say that out loud?!?" Haru said in a little bit of a panic. _I never say things like that out loud nor to a doctor, why am I freaking out like this!? _

"Don't worry about it, I'm a shrink, you're supposed to speak your mind to me."

"Umm, ok, but I just remembered I don't know your name, mine is Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Can I call you Haru-kun? My name is Hatsumi Awayuki!" She was smiling once more.

"Umm, sure you can call me that."

"I'm so sorry Haru-kun, our first session is over, umm if you really want to talk again my last session today ends at 5:30. I have a short day today!" Haru could tell that she watned him to come back.

"Okay I will, here at 5:30?" Haru asked

"Yea, that works! See ya later Haru-kun!" Dr. Awayuki said as Haru walked out the door.

**(A/N): That chapter wasn't all that great but it was needed, so wat do you think about this one? I'm really excited about writing this!! I'm growing more and more to it! So predictions wat do you think is going to happen next time?**

**Adios! **

**Haru'srooster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things always take a turn for the worst**

(A/N): Hola, I'm back so what do you think this time lets see if you guessed right!! Ok I'm not going to talk a lot I'm going go on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket

**Chapter 3 **

**Post First Session**

Kyo sat there as Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure all walked in at once. "Where the hell is Haru!!!???!?" Kyo yelled at them.

"Umm, Haru left early this morning saying that he was going to the doctor or something." Tohru said worriedly.

"The doctor? What the fuck why would he go to the doctor?" Kyo was about to hit someone when Haru walked through the door. "Haru! Where were you?!?" Kyo yelled at him.

"Umm, I went to the doctor, like I told Tohru." Haru said as he walked up the stairs to Kyo's room.

"Well, why did you need to go to the doctor? What kind? Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you wake me up?" Kyo interrogated from behind him.

Haru sat down on Kyo's bed, "I went to go see a psychiatrist like you said to." Haru said calmly.

"You went to the psychiatrist? So why didn't you wake me up?" Kyo was starting to get really mad.

"I didn't wake you up because it looked like you were sleeping really well, plus I left at like 4:00 A.M. I'm sorry Kyo." _I feel like Kyo is being a worried house wife when did he start to care for me so much? _

"Nah never mind don't worry about it, so what happened:?" _God I don't want to be like a his worried lover and interrogate him so much. _

"Hey, it's okay so we just talked I mean that is what you do there, isn't it? But all we did was mostly talk about her, she was so cool, I am going back to see her at 5:30 isn't that cool?" Haru was smiling while he said that.

_He is actually smiling, I can't believe it, maybe it wasn't a dumb idea after all. _"Well if your happy then I'm happy for you." Kyo said smiling. _Why am I smiling like this? Why did I say that? _

After a day of training at the dojo with Kyo and Kazuma, Haru had taken a shower and left the house wearing one of Kyo's red button up shirts. When he arrived at the doctor's office it was 5:25. _Should I sign in or not? Hmmm._ Haru thought, but just then Dr. Awayuki came out.

"I'll see you next session Kureno-san!" Haru heard her say and when he turned his head he saw Kureno Sohma the rooster walk out the door. "Oh, Haru-kun have you been waiting long?"

"Oh, umm no, I just got here, you have Kureno as a patient?!?" Haru asked

"Do you know him?"

"Yea, he is a relative of mine."

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't tell you anything about why he has been here, its confidential."

"It's okay don't worry about it."

"Okay, well let me go get my coat and we are out of here!" She smiled and ran back down towards her room.

When she got back Haru asked, "You do know that I am only 16 right?"

"Of course, I am your doctor after all, but I want you to call me Hatsumi, okay?

"Okay, Hatsumi." Haru smiled. "So is this like a second session or…"

"No, no, no, no, well unless you want it to be, but I was thinking of it as a date, so?"

"Yea, it's a date. So where are we going?"

"We are going to take a walk in the park. If that is ok."

"I'd really like that," Haru smiled

"So let's get going!" Hatsumi cheered as she grabbed Haru's hand.

They walked through the park describing their lives…

"So do you live with Kureno?" Hatsumi asked Haru.

"I guess you could say that, right know I am currently staying at my cousin's house, Shigure, but I call him Sensei. Kyo and Yuki live there too, along with Tohru. But I live in a housing complex with the rest of my family." Haru said sadly

"Do you not like it there?"

"It's not that, but I wish that other people besides my family lived nearby."

"Well you can come see me whenever you need me, even if I'm with another patient, okay?"

"Thanks, so who do you live with?" Haru asked curiously.

"Oh, I live be myself, just outside of the city."

"That must be some commute, do you drive?"

"No, with my studies I never had time to learn how to drive and get a license, so I ride the train."

"That must suck, well I'll be taking my test soon, I'll drive you anywhere you want to go."

"Don't you need a car to do that?"

"I'll get one, I'm saving up for it!" Haru smiled.

"Well I can't wait for that! So can I ask you a question?" She said her face having a more grief-stricken look on it.

"Umm, yea sure, isn't that what you do." Haru said realizing that this probably had something to do with his problem.

"This problem of yours…what was it? Something to do with a girlfriend?" She looked pained to say that.

"Umm, yea it was…why? I thought this wasn't a session." Haru said half joking, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I was just wondering if you agreed to go out with me because you were just mad that you probably got dumped and then was moping around the house then one of your family members told you to go get help or something." She looked up to see a shocked Haru.

"No, only part of that story is true, you see I was moping around the house until Kyo suggested for me to go to the doctor, so I did. You see Rin… my previous girlfriend, she said that she was sick of me and didn't want to have anything to do with me again. So I sat around Shigure's for about a week trying to figure out why she had said that, then when I came to see you as you spoke I realized I was developing a crush on you, so here I am on a date with you." Haru said extremely calmly. "I'm just surprised I moped around instead of going black," Haru mumbled to himself.

"Going black? Are you bi-polar? I do feel better knowing that is how you feel." She commented.

"Oh, yea I am bi-polar to put it simply. My family call my 'bad' side Black Haru and my 'normal' side White Haru." Haru spoke trying to not put any information out there so that she wouldn't suspect the curse. Hatsumi pondered for a minute. "I have a question to ask you."

"And I have an answer, so what's your question?" Hatsumi was smiling again.

"Why did you seem to be gloomy as you asked about me going on this date with you?" Haru asked hoping not to offend her in any way. _I hope I didn't cross the line I really like her…_

"Oh, I always seem to have guy troubles, to say the least." Her facial expression was staring to fall into a frown again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of guy troubles?" He asked as he sat down on a bench.

"I know I told you I would answer anything, but I'm not sure if you would really want to know this, its something I usually keep to myself so as long as you keep it confidential and are sure you want to know this…." Haru nodded, dying to know. "Okay, well growing up I was always beat by my father that was until after my mother died. When my mother died, he neglected me completely. At school I was starting to get the attention by some guys that thought it would be fun to mess around with a super smart elementary school girl. I hung out with them too because I didn't have any friends. That was until one of them wanted me to tutor them, that day three of them raped me, they are still in jail to this day. My father also thought about what had occurred and decided he was going to too, but luckily I had by then figured out how to realize what was going on and I hid his cell phone in my pocket and right when he was about to come in my room I called the police and they got there in time. I don't really trust boys too much now, but I have had several boyfriends, but those usually ended when they decided to beat me and then I would distant myself from the world. I would always have my job where I would help other people with their problems and then that made my life seem not so bad. Haru, I like you I like you a lot, and I hope you won't ever do that to me." She finished with a huge sigh.

"I won't ever do that to you, ever," Haru said right before he kissed her. Right before she was about to hold him, Haru commented, "please don't hold me, I'll tell you why another day right now I am not ready to. "

"I respect that, for now I will just kiss you…" with that they kissed under the moonlit sky

**So what do you think? nobody ever reviews, I'm gonna cry! Its okay I know its not that great of a story, but it shall get better, I think I'm gonna change the summary, I'm pretty sure that I've got an idea about how it will draw people in BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! anyways so I hope you liked it! **

**Haru'srooster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things always take a turn for the worst**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 4**

**To **_**her**_** house…**

They broke away from their kiss. "Haru when is your curfew?"

_That's an odd question_, was the first thing that ran through Haru's mind. "Umm I don't have one as long as my family knows where I am. Why?" Haru looked at her smirking with one eyebrow raised.

"Come to my home with me?" Haru nodded. "Here is my cell phone."

Haru took it and dialed Shigure's house.

"Hello?" It was Kyo.

"Hey, Kyo it is Haru, tonight I'm staying over at my friend's house tonight, I seem to have gotten lost."

"Again? What the hell is wrong with you? Okay, yea sure whatever, how did your session go?"

"Good, but I got to go; I'll be back over some time tomorrow."

"Yea whatever, bye"

"Bye." Haru hung up the phone and gave it back to Hatsumi. "I'm good to go, but when we get there I need to tell you something." Haru's face was now serious.

"Of course, follow me now!" She sprang up out of her seat on the bench, Haru's hand in her own and started out towards the train station.

When they arrived at the train station Hatsumi paid for his train ticket. Haru followed her onto the train. "Haru-kun, are you okay, you've had a serious face since we left the park. What's up?" She looked worried.

"Nah, I'm fine." Haru said, half of him there and the other half was deep in thought.

"Come on now, I am psychiatrist, I can tell when there is something bothering you." She paused thinking for a few minutes. "I've got it, whatcha thinking about?" Haru didn't respond he was so into what he was thinking about he didn't even know she was talking to him. "Haru," Hatsumi pleaded. "Sigh, earth to Hatsuharu Sohma!"

"Huh, what?" Haru looked over at her. "Did you say something Hatsumi?" Haru looked at her, "what's wrong, what happened?" Haru saw her banging her head into the side of the train.

"Big Sigh! Haru, I was talking to you!" Hatsumi looked at him pained "Haru-kun when I talk I expect you to listen, like I listen to you, well not exactly like me because I went to school for it."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how I was going to tell you what I was gonna tell you when we got there." Haru's face was looking like he was baffled.

"Is it about your curse," Hatsumi mumbled.

"What did you say?!?" Haru turned to look her directly in the eyes, but as soon as their eyes met, she quickly turned to look at the ground.

"Hatsuharu, maybe we should wait until we get off the train so its not so crowded when we talk about it." She said solemnly.

"Yea maybe you're right." The rest of the train ride neither of them spoke.

After about twenty minutes, the train had stopped, "Haru this is our stop."

"Okay, coming" Haru said. When they got off the train they walked side by side out of the station, and came out onto an empty street.

"We can talk now." Dr. Awayuki said turning to look up at him.

"So you know about my curse?" Haru pronounced astonished.

"You could say that, but its not because of you I know."

"Was it Kureno?" Haru asked.

"No, actually it wasn't, it was someone else who got my attention. She reminds me an awful lot of a boar." Hatsumi hinted

"Kagura?!?"

"I can't tell you names, but do you want to hear the story?"

Haru looked at her wanting to understand. "Yes, I would like to know."

"I went to a course, about a year ago, with this girl and she told me all about this Kyo fellow and well she also seemed to be attached to the Chinese zodiac so, one day I looked up your last name in a special search engine. I found some astonishing information, so I went to the Sohma complex. I went to go see the head of the family, he was a little younger then me, and he was also very sick. I invited him to come to some of my sessions, hoping it would make him feel better. He was very kind to me and picked his words carefully. He never wanted to tell too much about his family.

One day though he was enraged with anger, his personal assistant warned me but I was still willing to see him. We got talking and he started to tell me a story, which he said he had heard as a child, he said that it was like a nightmare, he described a cat which was also a monster. A rat that was always close to god and a snake that was too blunt. A dragon that was smart yet quiet and reserved the dragon had a special power, to erase memories. The dog was a pervert. A horse, that didn't know when to keep her nose out of other people's business, a rabbit that was tremendously obnoxious. A rooster that had mysterious ways and a boar that didn't know when it was the right time to stop infatuating over that cat. A monkey that didn't know when to stop saying I'm sorry. A tiger that was always made fun of. Also a smart mouthed sheep. And last but not least a two-sided, baka ox.

By the time he had finished his story the session was up for that day and he went home. A couple of weeks of not hearing from him or his assistant, I received a phone call from his assistant, requesting a session. I gladly complied and we started our weekly sessions. I learned of other things including the curse which I was to never speak of to anyone. But yet here I am telling you of how I know. Please Haru don't tell anyone that I told you this. There are some pieces I left out, but they are for your own good, and well they are the person's own business who and what it is about." Hatsumi took a gigantic sigh.

"So you spoke with Kagura and Akito. And that is why you have sessions with Kureno." Haru was mainly speaking to himself.

"Uh huh," Hatsumi said, trying to act sanguine.

"Okay then I guess that saves me from telling you about the curse, so I have a little quiz for you," Haru teased.

"Okay, what is the quiz?" Hatsumi smiled glad that Haru was happy again.

"Who am I? In the zodiac, what is my animal?

"Hmm let me see….. the ox?" Hatsumi questioned.

"Correct!" Haru smirked.

They walked for a little while hand in hand, until they got to an apartment complex. There was a gate surrounding it and at the guarded entrance was a sign with big bold lettering that read 'Aristocratic Mansion.'

"Haru?" Hatsumi looked up at him with big eyes observing him.

"Yea, this is where you live?" Haru asked still in shock of this apartment _mansion_.

**Omigosh!!!! this took forever sorry, been busy w/ lots of stuff, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! have any idea wat happens next??**

**Haru'srooster**


	5. Chapter 5

**Things always take a turn for the worst**

Chapter 5

**The shrink's home**

"So what do you think...Haru?" Hatsumi looked at him, waiting for a response but all he did was stare at the apartment complex in awe. "Haru? Haru?! Hatsuharu Sohma!!!"

"Oh what? Sorry, this is just so amazing." Haru looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go in." She grinned and walked up to the electronic gate keeper. She pushed a couple of pass code buttons. After it recognized her it flashed a green light. She then pressed another button. "Hey, Takeshi!"

"So your back from work Hatsumi."

"Yes I am, I have a guest, you wanna let us in?"

"Sure no problem, so your back awfully late, hm I wonder why." You could hear the playful suspicion in Takeshi's voice. Then there was a beep and he was gone.

"Who is that?" Haru questioned.

"Oh, that is the night shift guard, he may be older than me but we went to high school together and were friends then, and we are still friends." She smiled. "We're pretty close."

"Ah." Haru couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but then again he had only known her for, what one day. He could already tell though that he was attached, as if she left he would fall apart, it would drive him insane. Just then a thought crossed through his mind. "Akito." Haru mumbled.

"What was that, your mumbling." Hatsumi glanced at him.

"Uh nothing, just talking to myself."

"If you say so," She looked worried but smiled anyways.

Just then the security door in the gate opened, out popped a young man dressed in a security officers uniform. He had deep blue eyes and extremely dark forest green hair. He was lean and tan, kind of like Kyo only a little darker. "Hey Hatsumi, what's up? Who is this?"

"Oh right where are my manners, Takeshi Hikari this is Hatsuharu Sohma." Hatsumi-chan wore a big smile.

"Hey," was all Haru could spit out at the time.

"Hey man, nice to meet you." He smirked noticing the dumbfounded look in his eyes.

"So, is that your natural hair color." Haru couldn't resist, his family members and he were always ridiculed and irked by their hair color, whether people were asking if it was real or denying it.

"Hell yeah, it's natural, need proof?"

'_This guy is still grinning what is with him,'_ Haru thought to himself.

"No I do not need proof. Why should I bother you if you say it is real, when that would just make me a hypocrite" Haru was on the verge of turning black.

"Haru-kun, are you okay, Takeshi was just asking. He always jokes around like that. He doesn't mean anything by it." Hatsumi tried to calm Haru down. Haru looked away.

"Can we just go?" Haru mumbled.

"Yeah," she answered him. "Hey Takeshi-senpai can you just let us in, and I'll talk to you later." Hatsumi winked at Takeshi.

"Yes I can my love, right this way." Takeshi led them to the residents' door. "Okay Sohma-san walk through this." Haru walked through a metal detector, which reminded him of the ones at airports. A small green light that flashed at Takeshi, but there was no sound. "Alright your all clear, you can go in through the residences' door now.

Haru followed Hatsumi through the door. "Alright Takeshi, I have Haru tonight I don't need you to walk me to my door, okay?"

"Of course, but he better not take my job." Takeshi grinned at her.

"No way, no one can replace you Takeshi." She put on a big smile. "Just enjoy your night and I'll see you tomorrow, no need to check up on me tonight."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

"Will do, night."

"Night, Sumi-chan."

With that Haru walked in through the neighborhood with her.

"Uh so he checks up on you at night... and walks you to your door?" Haru looked at her with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes he does, he helps me with my problems. Get what I mean?" Hatsumi looked at him carefully.

"Yes I do." Haru sighed.

"Obviously you don't understand, Haru, he is like my shrink. Nothing more and nothing less." Hatsumi smiled and the walked up the stairs and to a door that read 405. They walked inside, her beautiful 3 bed, 2 bath, apartment. I had one full size kitchen, dining area and living room. Towards the back of her apartment was a study with a walk in closet library.

"So, you can take off your coat and put it on the bed in the spare room." Hatsumi pointed down the hallway towards the bedroom. "Third door on the left, and whatever else you want to leave in there you can, that's your room tonight." She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I can make something!" She called as Haru walked into the room.

"Nah, I'm good." Haru grabbed a stool from the island in the kitchen and sat on it.

"Well there are some extra clothes that you can where in that bedroom. Sometimes Takeshi or his brother come over and spend the night if they are too tired to drive home. They live two hours from here, but they work in this area." Hatsumi grabbed a stool next to him.

"Interesting." Haru said pessimistically.

"Well Haru-kun welcome to my home!" Hatsumi smiled.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**AN: So that was the fifth chapter sorry about the long wait, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
